batmanthebraveandtheboldfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Final Crisis!, Part One: The Truth Behind Equinox!
Final Crisis!, Part One: The Truth Behind Equinox! is the seventy-sixth episode of Batman: The Brave and the Bold. Air Date: May 12, 2012 Teaser: When Batman goes missing and rumors of his death spread, several of the criminals of Gotham City gather together to find the responsible for killing their long-time enemy. In a criminal court, Ra's al Ghul acts as the judge and Two-Face as the prosecutor who interrogates some of the villains that claim to have killed the Caped Crusader. Catwoman, Riddler, Lex Luthor and Joker testify and give their versions of their last encounters with Batman. Unaware at the end, Batman was revealed to have disguised as Two-Face to get Joker's testimony, as he leaves to follow him. To be continued... Main Plot: Batman gets ready for the final battle against Equinox as his embodiment of Prejudice is in the End of Time, as he and the JLI team up with Sylvester Pemberton, the Star-Spangled Kid and the Justice Society of America to find a way to stop Time Trapper from stealing Starman's Cosmic Rod. Trivia: *Equinox's Embodiment of Prejudice in the End of Time's goal is to use it as his base of operations in order make a perfect balance in Robot Batman's time, the 31st Century, Oa, Pytharia, the Old West, World War II, Apokolips, Earth A.D., the Prehistoric Ages, the 64th Century and the 24th Century, by remaking it as balance between good and evil, he could rule it as his own age, starting with the Prehistoric Ages the Old West, World War II, Present Day (Oa, Pytharia and Apokolips), Earth A.D., the 24th Century, the 31st Century, the 64th Century, Robot Batman's time and ending with the End of Time, he could restore balance by aligning all the times and planets to destroy each other. *Jaime and Courtney were on a dinner date talking about Ted and Sylvester being killed, and Courtney wondered what happened to Sylvester when he sacrificed himself to stop Libra, as of what happened to Libra, near the end, we learn that Libra bleached the order, and later he used his Scales to absorb the positive so he can used the identity of Equinox to cover his tracks of Libra. *Flashbacks showing how Catwoman, Riddler, Luthor and Joker killed Batman: **Catwoman's POV: After Batman recently broke up one of her rackets, she packed up her belongings and prepared to make her flee. Batman followed her to her hideout and took out her thugs while she escaped with her cats and treasure. Batman blocked the road with his Batmobile and forced them both off a bridge. She says that she bobbed to the surface and clung to a floating jaguar cage for safety. When Batman attempted to do the same, she made a tough decision, him, her jaguar, or a years worth of treasure. She kicked him off, and watched him drown. **Riddler's POV: Riddler recounts how he, disguised as Batman's friend Bruce Wayne, tried with his gang to steal a platinum-ivory typewriter presented by wealthy Stefan Nikos to his wife at her birthday party. Batman showed up to battle them, did a double-take at the sight of "Bruce Wayne," and was clouted by one of the crooks. After their escape, Riddler set up a meeting between him and Batman at a quarry via a riddle-clue. At the quarry, he says, he trapped Batman beneath a falling lode of masonry, set up a burning lantern atop a box of dynamite, and watched from safety as the fire set off the explosives and blew Batman to bits. **Luthor's POV: Luthor tells the story of how he put in orbit a satellite of his own creation, manipulated Batman and Superman into standing at just the right spots, and hit each with laser beams from the satellite. The beams wiped out Batman's mind and transferred Superman's mind into Batman's body. Afterward, Luthor stepped in and killed Superman in Batman's body. His next step, he assures the rest of the villains, is to transfer his own mind into Superman's body and become ruler of the universe. **Joker's POV: The clown of crime reveals how, while casing a fur company for a robbery, he saw Batman capture another thief there. Unarmed at the time, he renewed his arsenal and went back, thinking himself free of Batman's interference, but found a figure in a Batman costume there, as surprised as Joker himself. Joker then doused him with a face full of dissolving liquid, stabbed him with a combat ring full of Joker Venom and killed him. He then eradicated his face and fingerprints and left him for the police to find. Quotes *Dr. Fate: I-I just discovered something! *Inza: What is it, Kent? *Dr. Fate: There is no such thing as Equinox, everything from the Lords of Order and Chaos said was a lie. *Batman: I bet this might've something to do with Sylvester Pemberton's battle with Libra. - *Equinox: It's over, Batman, you've lost, any last words? *Batman: I got one, Fate, now! (In the present, Dr. Fate uses his mind-reading abilities to read the fragments' thoughts through Equinox's in the End of Time, showing his Hatred for Batman, his Horror for the 31st century's warriors, his Cowardice on the Guardians of the Universe, his Arrogance for Pytharia's last free people, his Sarcasm for the Old West's empathy, his Deceit towards World War II with the trust, his Lust for Darkseid' power, his Desperation for Earth A.D.'s labors of it's survivors, his Ignorance of the Prehistoric Era's will power of humanity, his Gluttony for the 64th Century's earth core, his Wickedness towards the 22nd century's humility, and now showing his Prejudice with the End of Time's Anti-Monitor, which reveals he hated, horribly, cowardly, arrogantly, sarcastically, deceitfully, lustfully, desperately, ignorantly, gluttony, wickedly and prejudiced monster, and now we see Libra getting absorbed into the cosmos as he flows across the galaxy across a voice) *Overmaster : (voice over) Welcome, Libra. *Libra: Who said that? *Overmaster: I am Overmaster. *Libra: Show yourself! *Overmaster: I have summoned you here for a purpose. *Libra: No one summons Libra! *Overmaster: Then it pleases me to be the first. *Libra: State your business. *Overmaster: Bring me the Light Equation of the Universe, it is the one thing, the only thing that can stand in my way. *Libra: You have nothing to fear, I have crushed the Star-Spangled Kid with my own bare hands. *Overmaster: You exaggerate. *Libra: The point is he is dead, the Light Equation of the Universe died with him. *Overmaster: No, it has been passed to a young girl, bring it to me. *Libra: Why should I? What's in it for me? *Overmaster: Your bargaining posture is very dubious, but very well, I will provide you with a new identity and villains to cover your tracks. *Libra: And? *Overmaster: And nothing, you belong to me. *Libra: I belong to no one! *Overmaster: (starts torturing Libra by making him lose air) Perhaps I have misjudged. Proceed on your way to oblivion. *Libra: (screams) No, no. I accept your terms, I accept! (The torture stops) *Overmaster: Excellent. (Starts changing Libra by reassembling him into a new form, giving him the form of Equinox) Behold, Equinox! (Starts showing images of Owlman, the Crime Syndikate of Amerika, Starro, Darkseid, Joker and Kobra) These villains, Owlman, Starro, Darkseid, Joker and Kobra, they will protect your identity by stalling the one you call, Batman. Aiding you also will be the The Cadre. (Shows them standing alongside Equinox) *Equinox: I will restore balance to the world it once was, and it will be yours, The Light Equation of the Universe (He disappears along with the Cadre) *Overmaster: Destroy the Light Equation of the Universe (Mind stops) *Batman: So, Libra, it was you, all along, all that, just to get the Equation. *Libra: It's true, Batman, I did. Cast: *Diedrich Bader as Batman *Roger Rose as Superman *Jeff Bennett as Joker/Captain Marvel/Starman *James Remar as Two-Face *Nika Futterman as Catwoman *John Michael Higgins as Riddler *Kevin Michael Richardson as Lex Luthor *Peter Woodward as Ra's al Ghul *Grey DeLisle as Fire/Black Canary (Dinah Drake Lance) *Jennifer Hale as Ice *Will Friedle as Blue Beetle *Tom Everett Scott as Booster Gold *James Arnold Taylor as Guy Gardner *Nicholas Guest as Martian Manhunter *John DiMaggio as Aquaman *Brian Bloom as Rip Hunter *Jason Spiziak as Sylvester Pemberton/Star-Spangled Kid *Corey Burton as Dr. Mid-Nite/Alan Scott *Andy Milder as Jay Garrick *Lex Lang as Hourman/Wildcat *William Katt as Hawkman *Greg Ellis as Dr. Fate *Peter Dobson as Sandman *Adam Baldwin as Mr. Terrific *Mark Hamill as Spectre *Jennifer Hale as Inza Nelson *Hope Levy as Stargirl *Oded Fehr as Equinox *Dan Castellaneta as Time Trapper Category:Episodes Category:The Fate of Equinox Arc